smalcovefandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan (Stream)
levi-forest.jpg levi-trench.jpg levi-tropical.jpg Commonly found in the same locations as krakens, leviathans live in oceans or seas, but can frequent any body of water. Sailors told tales of boats being taken into watery depths by these massive beings, but leviathans only attack when provoked, or when the areas near their young are disturbed. With two webbed arms and a long, serpentine tail, leviathans travel at great speed and are great help to magis concerning matters of the sea. Forest Egg A serpentine shape can barely be seen behind this translucent shell. Hatchling Bright yellow and mottled green, this beautiful crest trailing along this hatchling's tail and head is delicate and thin. Sensing the watery properties of this creature, you brought it to the lake near The Keep at the time of its birth. Since then, this youngling has remained in water, spending its days exploring the deepest waters and playing with the krakens. Adult Colored a beautiful green and bright yellow, this creature feels silken smooth to the touch, its long crest delicate and thin. You are not fooled by its seemingly fragile appearance; coiled muscles and long tail can easily take down a ship, though this leviathan spends its time hunting for exotic plants to eat along the bottom of the lake. Trench Egg A serpentine shape can barely be seen behind this translucent shell. Hatchling Bright blue and indigo, the beautiful crest trailing along this hatchling's tail and head is a sea foam green. Sensing the watery properties of this creature, you brought it to the lake near The Keep at the time of its birth. Since then, this youngling has remained in water, spending its days exploring the deepest waters and playing with the krakens. Adult Beautifully colored indigo and light blue, this creature feels silken smooth to the touch, its long crest delicate and thin. You are not fooled by its seemingly fragile appearance; coiled muscles and long tail can easily take down a ship, though this leviathan spends its time hunting for exotic plants to eat along the bottom of the lake. Tropical Egg A serpentine shape can barely be seen behind this translucent shell. Hatchling Bright blue and white, the beautiful crest trailing along this hatchling's tail and head is a sea foam green. Sensing the watery properties of this creature, you brought it to the lake near The Keep at the time of its birth. Since then, this youngling has remained in water, spending its days exploring the deepest waters and playing with the krakens. Adult Beautifully colored sky blue and green, this creature feels silken smooth to the touch, its long crest delicate and thin. You are not fooled by its seemingly fragile appearance; coiled muscles and long tail can easily take down a ship, though this leviathan spends its time hunting for exotic plants to eat along the bottom of the lake. Notes *Released June 2009 *Artist: Rijolt *Leviathan eggs are all identical in appearance, including the Storm and Ocean. *All Leviathans are interbreedable, with a 50% chance of resulting in either parent species, exluding the Ocean levi. *Breeding a Tropical with a Storm will result in an Ocean Leviathan. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Creatures by Rijolt Category:Stream Born